Beast and The Harlot
by Nerves of Insanity
Summary: A young girl is sold by her parents, now she is the Akatsuki's little Harlot. What happens when something starts to happen between her and Itachi, will he let her stay as the Akatsuki's Harlot or keep her for himself? Itachi x Oc slight Kakuzu x Oc.
1. Welcome The Harlot

Ok so this isn't my first story ever, but it is my first one here on Fanfiction, so those of you who knew me on Quizilla you guessed it Itachi won the poll. Ok well hope you enjoy it, rating will go up in due time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Welcome The Harlot

A young woman sat in silence, tears streaming down her face, her parents both looked away they could not face their daughter. A man before them handed over a small bag of money to the man and woman. He grabbed the girl and dragged her out of the house, where he was taking her she didn't know. She looked up at the man, he wore a white cloth over his head, masking his hair and ears, he had a blue mask covering his nose and mouth, he wore a ninja headband of the waterfall village, a scratch marked over the waterfall symbol. He wore a cloak with red clouds on it, he looked slightly sad but mostly angry. He walked over to a man with slicked back white hair, he was wearing the same cloak as the man dragging her, except this man kept his cloak slightly open showing off his chest, he had a three pronged sickle. The white haired man laughed, the other glared at him, she was confused, just what was going on.

"So you willingly parted with your money and got us the girl." the white haired man said with a chuckle, the masked man shoved her toward the white haired man.

"Shut up Hidan! It was hard enough giving away that money, you don't have to rub it in my face." the man who's name she learned was Hidan grabbed her face and began examining her, he smirked.

"Well you did pick out a cute one Kakuzu, I'm guessing that's why you easily gave up the money." Kakuzu growled and chopped off Hidan's head, the girl began to shake, she tried to run but Kakuzu grabbed her, she struggled but couldn't get free.

"I bought you, you're ours now." she looked down at Hidan's head, it looked angry.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD PUT MY HEAD BACK!" Kakuzu chuckled and shoved the girl toward Hidan's head, she didn't know why, but she wasn't scared, at first yes thinking Kakuzu would do something to her, but seeing Hidan's talking head didn't faze her.

"Pick it up and put it back on his body." she nodded her head and placed it back on his body, his hands adjusted the head, he was glaring at Kakuzu.

"You bastard!" Hidan yelled, Kakuzu grabbed the girl by the arm and began dragging her away, Hidan followed still shouting profanities.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! And I warn you Hidan, you better not kill this one, you need a sacrifice go find some helpless animal or something, I'm tired of buying us new _entertainment_, if you kill her I'll chop off your head and never put it back on your body." Hidan glared at Kakuzu but his gaze then focused on the young girl he smirked evilly, she pushed herself closer to Kakuzu, he looked down at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh . . . um . . . where are you taking me?" she finally spoke, Hidan laughed and shook his head.

"Guess what girly, you're coming with us to be our _entertainment,_ a handful of men in a cave sexual tensions rise, we need something, I killed the last four, you're our new pet." Hidan said an evil smirk crossed his face, she began to tremble. So she was just there toy, Kakuzu laughed, she looked up at him.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" she bit her lip.

"Damn that sucks! Who's going at it first?" Hidan asked, Kakuzu smirked, from what she could tell.

"If it's anyone, it's probably going to be Itachi, he seems to need it more than the rest of us." he laughed, the girl looked down at the floor sadly.

"Fuck that! I'm taking her first." Hidan said, he glared at Kakuzu who had finally stopped walking, she looked up and saw a cave. They entered the cave, she looked around, did they actually live here, Kakuzu saw the confused look on her face.

"We usually live in our own place, but since something has happened we live here, there are dens within the caves where each of us has a room. You of course will get your own den, usually when one comes back from a mission you are there to _entertain_." she looked down at the ground sadly, her parents had sold her and now she was here with these men to entertain them, tears slowly streamed down her face. Kakuzu led her to a room, Hidan had disappeared, upon walking through the cave they bumped into someone. He of course had the same cloak, his eyes were red, he had an expressionless look on his face, his hair long and black, she blushed and looked away.

"Kakuzu you actually bought another one?" he asked, Kakuzu growled.

"Yeah, even I have my needs Itachi." Itachi looked down at her and nodded his head, yes all of them had their needs, but he usually didn't even touch the women who were brought in, since all of them used her. He looked down at her and lifted an eyebrow, the girl was innocent, but soon that innocence would be taken away.

"Have fun." Itachi said, he walked away, she stared at him a blush still evident on her face, Kakuzu chuckled.

"It seems you like him." she looked up at Kakuzu her face now even more flushed. "You know I didn't even ask your name, what is it?" she nodded.

"They call me Taka." Kakuzu nodded and started to drag her once more toward her room, he shoved a curtain back, she looked inside. All there was, was a desk, a bed, torches for the night, there was a small window for at least some sunlight, there was another curtain blocking something, she walked over to it and pushed it open, it was a closet.

"Well get settled, who knows who's going to claim you first." he left the room, she walked over to the bed and laid down. She curled up into a ball and began to cry, she hoped that somehow she would escape her chosen fate but in her heart she knew she could no escape. The curtain opened, she looked up to see who it was, it was Hidan, she whimpered. He smirked evilly and walked up to her, she noticed he wasn't carrying his weapon.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, Kakuzu was serious when he told me not to kill you." he pulled her up, she looked at him in shock. "Don't struggle, remember what we bought you for." he smirked.

* * *

Hidan pushed back the curtain, he ran his hand through his hair trying to straighten it out, he walked out of the room bumping into Itachi. Itachi looked into the room to see Taka lying under her covers curled up in a ball, he looked at Hidan who was smirking, Hidan left. Itachi pushed back the curtain and walked into the room.

"I'm guessing you're no longer pure." she looked up at him, her eyes were filled with tears, but her expression was blank. "Well you can't be blamed for your fate, there is nothing you can do but entertain us all." she glared at him.

"You are right I can't do anything." she sighed and turned away from him.

"Unless you become favored by one of us you are stuck being everyone's whore." she turned to glare at him.

"What the fuck do you mean?" he sighed heavily.

"Like I said, unless one of us favors you, you are stuck in this fate." she lifted an eyebrow what was he talking about, being favored could take her away from being their little Harlot.

"I still don't understand you." he shook his head and sighed.

"The person who favors you would be possessive, they wouldn't allow the others to touch you." she nodded her head and sighed.

"There's no chance that will happen." Itachi looked at her, his expression was blank, he felt slightly sorry for her but she was just a toy for the Akatsuki. She was right no one would favor her they all just wanted the same thing, even he wanted the same thing as the others. "You know I was aiming to be a ninja but my father never allowed me to follow my dream I was kept at home working." Itachi lifted an eyebrow, why was she confiding in him, he sat down on her bed.

"Well having dreams crushed is just a part of life." she growled, her shy exterior was quickly removed.

"Oh fuck that! It's not a part of life! Crushing someone's dream is something only an asshole would do!" Itachi smirked and stood up from her bed, she became slightly wary of him.

"If you keep this up Hidan may kill you." he walked over to the curtain and pushed it back, he looked back at her, she was glaring at him. He walked out of the room letting the curtain fall back in its place, Taka growled and dressed herself

"What an asshole."


	2. A deal for freedom

Well here's chapter two, so Taka is the Akatsuki's little harlot, I feel bad for her too, but this was the direction I was going in, since most of my other stories are kinda all happily ever after kinds of stuff and well I'm kinda getting tired of that. So anyways, here's number 2 yay! Oh and if anything is in bold it usually means I have something to either explain or ask you guys something

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

A Deal for Freedom

Taka was silently reading a book, she heard the ruffling of the curtain, she looked up to see it was Itachi, she growled. Itachi smirked, he walked over to her bed and took the book out of her hands, she glared at him.

"I'm not here for that, at least not just yet." she tried to get her book back but to no avail Itachi was took quick for her, she sighed in defeat.

"What the hell do you want?" she crossed her arms over her chest and lifted an eyebrow.

"You said you wanted to become a ninja right? I have a little bet to settle, with Kakuzu of course. This is something I would never do for the other one's but that was because they easily gave in. You on the other hand have an attitude problem, Deidara was in here yesterday, left before anything could happen because you were giving him attitude yes?" she blushed and looked down at the ground, she had only given in to two people the past week, Hidan, seeing as he was a crazy Jasshin follower, and the leader of the Akatsuki. To everyone else she gave them attitude, they were frustrated with her and tired from their missions so they all just left she was lucky none of them were mad. They were all crazy S-class ninja easily capable of killing her, which is slightly what she wanted but none of them even gave her a second look.

"Yeah what of it?" Itachi chuckled.

"I'm offering you a chance to become a decent ninja, do this and Kakuzu will rip your contract and you can go home." her eyes widened, was this for real, her chance for freedom was here, but what was the catch, she just had to know.

"There's a catch isn't there?" Itachi glanced at her, then let his gaze fall to the ring on his finger.

"Somewhat, if you can not be trained, have no talent, you are stuck here as the passive little Harlot, no attitude, your choice." she scoffed.

"What do you think I choose?" He nodded his head.

"I'll return with some decent clothes." he left, just as the curtain was falling back into place someone else came in. It was a woman, she had blue hair and a paper flower in it, she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"It's a mystery as to why Itachi has taking a liking to you, you do know why the others just easily left right?" she asked, Taka shook her head no, it was beginning to bug her as well, all of them could've easily just taken her.

"No, there has to be something else behind it . . . I mean they could all just have easily knocked me out or something." the woman smriked.

"I'll have to place a guess and say it was Itachi's doing, he's allowing them to at least try, but with your attitude problem it angers them. Making them either want to kill or just forcefully take you, and it's my guess that Itachi gave them a choice in the matter, leave you alone or fight him, most of these men don't even match up to him." Taka smirked, so it was the asshole who was keeping her safe, the woman stood up from the bed, Itachi walked in and she left. He tossed some clothes at her and left the room, he sighed heavily. It is a waste to let someone like her be a prostitute, she had potential, after learning from Kakuzu which village and clan the girl had come from he knew she could be an asset to the Akatsuki. Though for the moment she is the Akatsuki's toy, she was more like a frustrating broken toy, but still a toy nonetheless. She came out a few minutes later, they began walking down the halls. The rest of the Akatsuki were gathered around doing random tasks, Hidan glared at Itachi.

"Hey where the fuck are you taking her? And why isn't she in her fucking yukata?" Kakuzu smirked did Itachi really think that he could make a ninja out of her, and why did he want to do it in the first place. Itachi paid no attention to the angry Hidan he kept walking toward the exit of the cave, Taka right behind him.

"You're family is from that scarcely know village hidden in the darkness aren't they? You're from the Kuragari clan aren't you?" She stopped dead in her track and looked over at him, how the hell had he known about her family name and where they had come from. He noticed the look on her face and lifted an eyebrow.

"Close your mouth you look like an idiot." the look of shock wiped from her face only to be replaced with one of anger.

"You are an asshole." he scoffed.

"Would an asshole be trying to set you free." she growled.

"There's something else to this isn't there, I know there is and I will find out." he began walking into the forest, she pouted and followed him. Once inside they found a small clearing, Itachi had stopped walking and looked at her.

"Come at with all you got." she laughed, was he serious, there was no way in hell she could even lay a finger on him. "What are you scared?" he teased, she lifted an eyebrow, in all the time she knew him, one week, he didn't seem like the taunting type, let alone show any emotion.

"No, not scared, just using my brain. If I go at you with all my strength what will that prove? I have no skill in any ninja art, that's why you're here to teach me right? That's what you said you were going to do at least." Itachi smirked.

"You're smarter than you look." Taka growled and puffed up her cheeks in frustration, just what was he implying, that she was just some dumb whore, well she would show him. Itachi waited for her response, but she just stood there cheeks puffed up like a squirrel with acorns in it's mouth. "All right then sit down, first I'll go over the basics, the transformation jutsu, I would lecture you about all that ninja shit but we don't have time." she nodded her head and sat down on a fallen tree

* * *

Hidan growled, just what the hell was Itachi thinking favoring her, and what sucked even more about it was that Kakuzu is too cheap to buy more than one. He glared at his greedy partner, he was once again counting his money. 

"Hey! Do you know why Itachi has taken her away from us?" everyone looked toward Kakuzu, he sighed heavily. He couldn't tell them that there was a bet going on between the two, they would yell at him and make him buy another little harlot and that was just a waste of money.

"Well yeah sort of, I made a bet with Itachi, after I told him where the girl had come from he quickly started taking a liking to her, something about her being from some Darkness Village and whatnot, he bet me some **Ryo** that he could train her into a decent ninja and if he won I would rip up that contract and she wouldn't be the Akatsuki harlot anymore." Hidan growled, they couldn't touch her because of a damn bet, that idiot Kakuzu would die.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN! THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT! JUST GO OUT THERE AND BUY US A NEW BITCH THEN!" Kakuzu hugged his bag of money and shook his head no.

"No way! Money is too important to be wasting on whores! Besides do you really think a bitch like her can become a ninja!? Think about it, I get myself some money and she becomes passive, no more arguing with us or giving us damn attitude." Hidan sighed heavily, he guessed if she became less aggressive they would have a better chance of going at it. He was the lucky one to take first shots at her but after she had talked with Itachi she was angry and gave them all attitude, he wanted to kill her but Itachi had warned them all not to touch her if she refused. They were all given a shot, if they became angry with her they had to give up and leave her room it was frustrating and it was all Kakuzu's fault.

"You better be fucking right about this you money hungry asshole! If she by any chance actually has the talent and she becomes a ninja I'm going to kill you!" Kakuzu laughed.

"As if she ever would." he said with a chuckle.

"Never underestimate a person un." Deidara said, Kakuzu turned to look at him and smirked.

"Yeah, he's right, never underestimate a person, and definitely Itachi, if he wants something out of her he'll go all at it to get what he wants." Kisame said, Kakuzu frowned, he hoped that Itachi wouldn't be able to teach her anything, because there goes more of his money into another harlot for the Akatsuki.

"You better pray she has no talent, if not there goes more of your money into buying us another girl." Sasori said with a laugh.

* * *

**I'm not certain if that is what they use for currency in the Naruto world, I sort of forgot.**


	3. Training The Talentless

Too long, too damn long that I have updated this story. Sorry. I have been busy with school and my Kakashi story. Sorry for the long wait thank you all who read, reviewed and added this story to your alerts and/or favorites. Here is chapter 3 woo hoo!

* * *

Training the Talentless.

Itachi pushed back the curtain to Taka's room, she was sleeping, the training had tired her out so far she had not improved but her determination did not falter, she wanted her freedom badly. Kisame passed by the room, he stopped and went back to Itachi.

"You know everyone is saying you're going soft by taking care of her." Itachi looked back at him, his gaze was quickly back at her.

"They can say whatever they want, I have my reasons for taking care of her." Kisame grinned.

"She has something that you want doesn't she?" Itachi looked back at his partner, Kisame was still grinning bearing his jagged teeth.

"Of course, did you really think that I would care for something if I can't get something in return, if she were like the others I would let all of you have your way with her." He let the curtain fall and walked away from her room. Taka groaned in her sleep, she began to toss and turn, waking up she slowly sat up, she looked at her surroundings and jumped back a little. Sighing heavily she remembered where she was, the curtain to her room was pushed back, the leader of the organization stood there. Taka cringed, his piercing's scared him.

"Unlike the others I'm not intimidated by Itachi." she brought her knees up to her chin, Pein smirked and walked over to her.

Itachi handed Taka a shuriken, he was becoming frustrated with her even the basic's was too much for her. He was beginning to think that she wasn't even worth the time, she was just too damn slow to learn.

"Are you really an idiot? These are just basic moves can't you even get that right?" Taka sighed heavily and sat down on the ground.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm talentless, not everyone is a genius like you!" she maybe talentless but she sure as hell wasn't going to give up, she wanted her freedom, and who wouldn't. He sighed heavily and motioned for her to stand up, if she wouldn't give up on herself why should he, he needed her for something and he was going to get what he wanted. She stood up waiting for him to instruct her, he pointed at a tree with a target on it.

"You will practice trying to hit that target, it shouldn't be that hard it doesn't move." she growled, he always seemed to put her down, but she would have to get use to it. Someone like Itachi who is a natural would never praise a talentless person like her, the most she knew how to do was cook and in Pein's case _be a good girl_. She shuddered, she took aim at the target and threw the shuriken at it, only one hit it's mark and it still wasn't good enough to hit the center, she sighed. "Well you improved somewhat, I guess that's enough for today, go back to your room." her eyes widened in fear, she didn't want to go back to her room.

"C-can't I . . . I stay out here instead?" He lifted an eyebrow, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself." he left, she sighed and sat down on the ground, she brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't want to go back, Pein would be waiting for her, she knew Itachi knew, but he wouldn't do a thing, he is the leader of the organization, and Itachi wouldn't go against him right? She looked around and spotted something coming out from beneath the ground just a couple of feet in front of her, she backed away slightly. It looked like a giant Venus fly trap, just the head was visible it opened up, she sighed it was Zetsu.

"What are you doing way out here?" the white half asked.

"_Does it really matter, she's not important, she's just the little toy for the Akatsuki._" the black half said to his other half, she found it amusing that Zetsu could talk to himself, she wish she could do that, at least then she could explain her problems to someone.

"I don't wanna go back at least not now."

_"Hahaha, what scared of someone in the Akatsuki? I think you should be scared of all of us, we can easily kill you, you know, we just don't feel like dealing with Itachi, don't think we're scared of him, we just don't feel it necessary to fight with each other, at least not now."_ she stuck her tongue out at him, he glared at her, she stood up and made her way back to the cave, she would have to deal with her problem sooner or later. She walked into the cave, she heard someone whistle, she looked up to see Hidan sitting on this statue, he jumped off of it, she backed away from him slightly.

"Since none of us can touch you I was wondering, can you cook?" she looked around, thinking she was being tricked or something. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Ah-ah yeah! I can." he grinned.

"Well I guess now you're our kitchen wench, that's a step up from prostitute." she smirked.

"Not much of a step." he looked down at her.

"What?"

"N-nothing!" she ran toward the kitchen, it was a lot better than going to her room at the moment. She began to make something to eat for Hidan she didn't want to face his wrath. Hidan came into the kitchen and stared at her. She blushed, she didn't want to be stared at.

"What are you making?" She turned to look at him, she was about to answer when Itachi came into the kitchen he stared at Hidan then to Taka.

"Drop what you are doing and come with me." she sighed heavily. She started walking toward Itachi when Hidan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Sorry Itachi she's doing something for me since you stole her from doing something else." he grinned. Taka looked at Itachi. He walked over to Hidan and pulled her wrist out of the silver haired man's hand. Hidan smirked and watched as Itachi dragged the young girl away.

"If I were you I would stay away from the rest of the men in the Akatsuki." Taka nodded her head. She looked up at Itachi and blushed. She knew there was an ulterior motive to being taught ninjutsu but she didn't care. If she could just improve she could get revenge on her family for selling her in the first place.

"Ok, so where are you taking me?" he looked back at her, he was smirking.

"I'm leaving you deep within the forest, come back to me alive." she blushed.

"W-wait! Alone?!" he nodded his head.

"Survival training."

"B-but . . . I can't even throw a shuriken well!"

"You have forty-eight hours. If you're not back by then I'll come looking for you." she growled.

"And what if I die?" Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"Then it was a waste of time to train you. It would be a hitch in my plans." her eyes widened he openly admitted to having an ulterior motive.

"So I'm just so toy in your plans?" he nodded his head.

"Did you really think that I would help you if I didn't have some kind of plan for you?" she shook her head no.

"I had a feeling that you were using me why else would you help me? Not that I mind as long as I don't have to play whore to those guys I'm happy." Itachi nodded his head.

"Though you still must play along with Pein-sama don't you?" she looked down at the ground and nodded her head. They stopped, Itachi pulled out a blindfold and placed it on her. He dragged her deep into the woods and gave her instructions. He handed her a pouch with shuriken and kunai. He gave her a sword and a bag with water and some food. "Now I'm leaving you here. When you don't feel my presence or hear me you may try and find your way out of here. Oh and don't think about trying to leave I will know and I will find you." she nodded her head.

"I-I wouldn't think about leaving." Itachi scoffed.

"That look on your face said otherwise." she blushed. She had thought that he was blind and wouldn't notice her trying to plot to escape. She guessed wrong, he could still see her. She heard rustling of leaves and no longer was Itachi's presence there. She sighed heavily and pulled off the blindfold. Looking around she let herself fall to her knees.

"Damn."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me awhile but I got it out.


	4. Kakuzu

**AHHHHH SORRY FOR THE WAIT! BUT I WAS SOOOOOOOOOO BUSY! And I had writer's block, if anyone has suggestions I would appreciate it. So I changed the pairings a little it will still be Itachi and my Oc but Kakuzu has been added into the fray :p So let's see anything else I need to mention? Well here's something laughable I was flamed on my revised Kakashi story. KEKEKEKEKEKE! That made me laugh so f-ing hard! If someone thinks I will be discouraged so easily then they're wrong! I will do whatever it takes to get what I want in real life . . . well not whatever there are some things that are undignified and well anyways . . . I _use_ to get discouraged easily but now don't even try because I have so much shit in my life that a few written words will do nothing KEKEKEKEKEKE! Well sorry about that and enjoy the newest chapter in like fifty years yesh! Kekeke!

* * *

Kakuzu**

Taka stood up and looked at her surroundings; trees: trees and more trees surrounded her. She began her long walk back to to the Akatsuki headquarters. Treading through the forest was becoming tiresome she did not have the stamina for it. Falling to her knees she was breathing heavily.

"Jeez." The sky was beginning to darken the given 48 hours seemed to take forever. Leaning against a tree she looked up. She shivered and hugged herself; her thoughts began to wander. Was it a good idea to even think about becoming a ninja. There was a crack coming from the woods. Someone was walking through; she became frightened.

"Well look who it is." a familiar voice said. She looked to her left to see Hidan and his partner Kakuzu standing there staring at her. "Tried to fucking run away?" he asked.

"No, ninja training." she said glaring at the two Akatsuki members. Hidan laughed and shook his head.

"That's right! Itachi is fucking training you!" he said with a laugh. Kakuzu glared at his partner and pushed him.

"Leave I want to have a talk with her." Kakuzu said. Hidan growled but left back towards the base. Kakuzu glared at the young girl and kneeled down beside her. "I have a little bet to settle with Itachi." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled it back. She gasped in pain tears were streaming down her cheeks. Kakuzu pulled down his mask; the threads from his mouth caressed the exposed flesh of her neck. "I could care less of Itachi's fondness of you. Actually we could all care less but what's the point of fighting between comrades." he let her hair go and stared into her eyes. He unzipped his cloak and let it fall to the floor. He grabbed her hands placing one behind his neck the other at the hem of his pants. He leaned forward and kissed her roughly. He pulled away from her when she didn't respond. "Kiss back." she nodded her head. He leaned in and kissed her again; this time she responded. Again he pulled away from her. Pushing her off of him he stood up and looked down at her. "Get on your knees." he said. She glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"No! The kiss was as far as I would go!" she yelled defiantly. Kakuzu chuckled and took a step forward closer to her.

"Do you really think you're in a position to defy me _child_!?" his threads wrapped around her waist; arms and legs. She tried to struggle against the older man but it was useless she couldn't even throw a kunai straight let alone get away from an experience ninja. Tears began to stream down her cheeks but not from fear; she could care less what he would do to her she was already use to it being force by Pein and all. No her tears were from frustration, anger, anger at herself for not being strong enough. Kakuzu pulled her up and close to him. He caressed her hair gently she cringed his touches were just like that of Hidan and Pein filled with lust and desire for her body. He pinned her up against a tree and glared down at her. "You openly show your disgust towards me child!" he yelled.

"No! It's not I'm disgusted by your physical state! I don't like to be touched that way! A sensation of desire radiated from your touch. That's what I was disgusted with." her tone lowering with every sentence, the final sentence close to a whisper. He retracted her threads she fell to the floor with a soft thump. She stood up and dusted herself off; she walked up to him and touched his face. He jumped back in surprise but the sensation of warmth radiating from her hand brought him back. He leaned his cheek into her hand. She wrapped her free arm around his neck; he sighed in delight it had been such a long time since someone had ever held him on purpose. He hesitated for a moment but he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled, his touch no longer radiated desire and lust he just wanted to be held in a comforting manner. "Kakuzu-sama if you ever need . . ." she never finished her sentence he interrupted her.

"Just shut up, this is so unlike me but the last time I was held by a woman purposefully was many years ago. Let me just enjoy this moment in silence." he said. She nodded her head and tightened her grip. She didn't know why but she wanted to hold him and comfort him. She wanted to become stronger at the same time. She wanted to take revenge on her family for selling her off so easily but . . . there was always a but she wanted to comfort the older man and at the same time be around Itachi; she wanted both men.

"I see I did not need to come out here." said a familiar monotonous voice. They let each other go and turned their attention to an emotionless Itachi. "Hidan had given me a different scenario to what you might have been doing to my favored Harlot but I see it was just a hug." he said. Taka sighed and walked in-between the two Akatsuki member.

"Itachi-sama if I could ask a favor?" she asked. He sighed and motioned with his hand to continue. "If you could allow . . . will you allow me to be a friend to Kakuzu-sama? Someone he can come to just to talk?" she asked. Itachi turned his back to her.

"Do as you please, but know this I will no longer protect you from the others. Get back to the base I was too harsh to leave in the forest when you can't even throw a kunai properly." he said and made his way back to the base. Kakuzu looked down at the younger girl he folded his arms across his chest. The young girl looked crestfallen and it was probably due to Itachi's cold manner of handling her request.

"Why would you ask of such a stupid request?" he asked. She sighed but still smiled at him.

"Because even a man like you wishes for human contact and not the kind of human contact you usually receive." she chuckled and ran after Itachi. He stood there shocked she was willing to talk with him maybe even hold him as she had done a few minutes ago . . . _willingly_. He sighed and picked up his cloak from off the ground. He shook it taking off the dirt and dried grass off of it; he slid his cloak back on and made his way back to the base. He entered the cave and looked around Hidan came out from one of the many hallways.

"Where's Taka?" Kakuzu asked.

"Heh, didn't get what you want? Itachi came to disturb the two of you?" Hidan said with a laugh. Kakuzu growled he wanted to slice his partner's head off but that would mean the fouled mouth Jashinist wouldn't give him the answer he wanted.

"No, I just need to ask her for something." he said. Hidan lifted in eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw her and Itachi going to her fuckin' room." Hidan said. Kakuzu nodded his head and made his way to the young girl's room. He stopped by the familiar den but stayed outside when he heard the voices of her and Itachi. Adding eavesdropping to his criminal record wouldn't matter compared to what he has done in the past.

"Fuck like hell I'm giving up my body to everyone in this base." Taka complained.

"But when the others see Kakuzu entering your room as if nothing did you not think that maybe the others will think it was ok to come here as well. You really are an idiot aren't you?" Itachi said. Taka sighed heavily.

"No I didn't think of that but . . ." she didn't say anything else.

"It's none of my business who you fall in love with." Itachi said. Kakuzu's eyes widened, no, the stoic ninja was wrong. It was obvious she loved the man standing in her room with her.

"I'm n-not in l-love with him . . . I . . . I . . ." she was stuttering. Kakuzu chuckled silently; the curtain was pushed back and Itachi walked out.

"How much of that did you hear?" Itachi asked.

"Enough." He pushed the curtain back and stopped before walking in. "Don't get discouraged it's obvious she loves you. I'm just a little pet she can try and comfort." he said. Itachi smirked and shook his head.

"If you know she's just pitying you then why go an see her?" Itachi asked.

"I have my reasons." Kakuzu was about to walk in when Itachi held him back.

"If you take it beyond the necessary I will kill you." Itachi said, Kakuzu laughed and looked back to the younger stoic man.

"Haha! Seems like you've fallen in love with her." Kakuzu walked in, Itachi sighed.

"No . . . she's just someone I need."

* * *

**Insanity rants:**

**Well sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter I will try and update as soon as I can but let's see what happens. Anything else er . . . Vanilla-Wafer she's somewhere on this site :p well anyways about her she has some cool stories, haha I stole the rants from her but anyways you should check out her stuff it you want. Well Insanity out!  
**


End file.
